In recent years, with the development of information-oriented society, content data distribution systems are widely used. The content data distribution systems deliver digitalized content data such as books, newspapers, music or moving pictures, and enable content data stored in a user terminal or in a storage medium through a user terminal to be viewed/listened in a user terminal or in a PC (personal computer) environment.